Jadzia Xaris
Species: Asari Age: 143 Occupation: Dancer ''Bio'' So, you want to know more about me? Well I was born on Thessia in the year 2014 AD by Earth reckoning. (She smiles) I've been doing some research on Earth's history prior to their arrival on the galactic stage. My Mother, Niala Xaris had made a name for herself in business and as an artist. She ran various clubs on Illium. Her best known place was The Azure Nebula in Nos Astra. It was famous for its dancers and the décor. She furnished it with a number of her best works. It was there that she met a Hanar trader and closet poet Sehlann Xudou. She encouraged him, or her, to explore his poetry and not be afraid to express himself more. (She laughs) I guess I never thought exactly what gender a Hanar is really. Mother was drawn to his serene nature and said he was a real charmer. Sadly though their relationship caused something of a scandal for Sehlann and he had to return to Kahje. Before he left, he melded with Mother, to make me. (She blushes a little) I was a memento of their time together. Just before I was born Mother returned to Thessia. They say we don't inherit traits from our parents, the alien ones, like other species but mother is convinced I got Selahnn's soothing demeanor. I was an adequate student; I did tend to get bored with the basic lessons. I preferred Xeno-studies and of course the arts. (Laughs) Mom and dad's genes at work! I spent all my time on the extranet watching alien vids. Even a few vids my mother would have a fit about if she knew. Not a lot of alien traffic on Thessia. I can't tell you how happy I was to reach my maiden stage and travel off world. Mother used to tease me about my having no problem finding a mate when the time came. Since I found everyone so interesting! Of course I became a dancer. (She laughs) Thessia's number one export aside from commandos. I'm not the fighter type, though I can hold my own if I have to. Mother knew more than just business and how to wield a paint brush. Personally I would rather mingle than bust a few quads. I wandered a lot, never quite satisfied with one place for too long. Dad’s gift of a soothing manner and Mom's artistic sensibilities and my great flexibility got me a few choice gigs as dancer in some really exciting venues. I even moonlighted as a Host, mainly as a stand in but I enjoyed it a lot! And the museums! I would try and visit as many as I could near wherever I was living at the time. Not a lot of romantic activity, oh a lot of flirting! (She laughs) Just nothing serious, I guess I'm a loner at heart. I'm not going to count out the possibility though; I mean you never know right? I'm not sure why it didn't occur to me but I finally made my way here to The Citadel. (She takes a deep breath and smiles) This place is beyond anything I could have imagined. The sheer history and the hub of the known galaxy. I've seen things on this station I've only seen in vids before now. Everyday there is something new to see, new people to meet. I love it here! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Character Category:Asari